Y Si ?
by clarisee
Summary: Alice, tras ver como toda su familia no paraba de preguntarse tonterías, decide llevarlos de visita con una amiga especial, donde todo puede pasar... ¿Edward humano?, ¿nada de improntas?, ¿Esme sin intentar suicidarse?, ¿Emmett sin ir de caza?
1. Encuentros

Bien, este es el primer fic que publico en esta pagina... espero les guste y sea de su agrado ^^ y como me gusta mejorar, espero sus más sinceras opiniones, cualquier sugerencia será felizmente aceptada :D

**_Disclamer_**: todos los personajes son de S. Meyer... yo simplemente escribo para divertirme :D

----

**PREFACIO**

Con mi nueva familia siempre había disfrutado de una vida feliz y llena de alegría, pero siempre, todos teníamos dudas, nos cuestionábamos por cosas que realmente sabíamos nunca se podrían responder.

Las dudas no siempre eran coherentes, era sólo esa curiosidad de saber que hubiera ocurrido si se tomaba otro camino que simplemente nunca existió.

Por eso estábamos aquí, descubriendo los verdaderos caminos que llevaban nuestros destinos, viendo cuales eran las verdaderas metas que teníamos alcanzar.

***

**CAP. 1 – ENCUENTROS**

Entramos todos a una habitación decorada con velas y telas de diversos colores colgando de las paredes, olía a incienso; sólo había una mesa redonda y varias sillas alrededor, en el centro de la mesa había más velas y tras ellas, una mujer con la vista pedida en la nada nos hizo un ademán de mano para que tomáramos asiento.

La mujer, se veía cómo de 20 años, sus rizos negros caían hasta sus hombros, en su cabeza tenía atado un pañuelo rojo, y sus ojos grises, no veían nada en concreto.

-bienvenidos-

-hola Ágata- saludó Alice, todavía no entendía como nos había convencido de hacer esto.

-hola Alice- mi querida cuñada nos había arrastrado con esta vampira para un "ritual especial", últimamente nos había visto preguntar cosas extrañas, era un fenómeno que le ocurría a toda la familia y ella había arreglado esta cita.

Le pidió una cita a una amiga que conoció en uno de sus muchos viajes; ella nos dijo que podía ver "lo que hubiera pasado si…", Alice nos había dicho que ella era sólo capaz de ver lo que nuestras decisiones provocaban en el futuro, pero su amiga… bueno, ella podía ver otras cosas, aún más allá del futuro y las decisiones, ella veía los hilos del destino y acciones paralelas a las que ocurrían ahora.

Claro que le había dicho que estaba loca, pero al final, todos habíamos aceptado acompañarla, y aquí estábamos, con la vampira en un cuarto que se veía exactamente igual que el de una simple lectora de cartas.

Estando sentados en aquella mesa nos miro fijamente por primera vez.

-Alice me ha dicho que han dudado, que no creen en el destino como fuerza que define, que les gusta hacer preguntas, y por eso están aquí-

Todos seguíamos callados, así que ella continuó con su voz ominosa.

-¿qué quieren preguntar?-

Nos recorrió con la mirada a todos, pero nadie contestó nada.

-¿y bien?-

-yo propongo que la pregunta la haga Edward, después de todo lo que ha pasado se sigue preguntando lo mismo- dijo Alice, por lo que su amiga clavó sus ojos en mi esposo.

-bien, siempre me he preguntado… bueno, ¿qué hubiera pasado si… yo fuese humano?- respondió mi amado Edward, era cierto, aún después de todo lo vivido aún tenía esa idea rondándole la mente.

-bien, necesito que se relajen… proyectaré en ustedes las cosas que yo veo, los hilos del destino, observen…-

Imágenes empezaron a viajar por nuestras cabezas, incluso la mía, pues antes Alice me había pedido bajar el escudo para poder ver lo que ella mostrará.

Imagenes de la ciudad de Los Ángeles poblaron nuestras mentes, primero eran difusas, para luego volverse tan claras como el cristal; de pronto, vimos un estudio de ballet, un salón de espejos y a mí.

Definitivamente no era la misma, era mayor, creo que tendría 22 años, y entonces, todo empezó a narrarse para nosotros como si fueramos testigos de una pelicula, como si estuvieramos parados en el mismo estudio, viendome bailar.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en la figura de la chica, ella se había quedado prendada de su mirada; había sido descuidada, olvidó cerrar la puerta del salón antes de ponerse a ensayar, él la había visto todo el tiempo, cada movimiento, cada uno de sus pasos de baile, cada uno de los pequeños detalles de aquella coreografía.

Él no sabía que el estudio estaría ocupado, sólo entró y vio la prueba fehaciente de que los ángeles existían, pues definitivamente lo que encontró era un ente celestial haciendo una danza mágica; había querido salir, dejarla sola, pero aquellos pasos de ballet lo habían hipnotizado clavándolo al suelo; permaneció estático, expectante de aquel maravilloso baile.

Ella, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, hasta que en el último giro, terminó parada frente a él, Alice le había dicho que tendría el salón de espejos para ella sola, aparentemente no fue así; sin embargo, lejos de enfadarse ante aquel testigo, algo en él había logrado dejarla paralizada.

Algunos cabellos castaños le caían en la cara, mientras toda su melena ondulada estaba sujeta en una coleta alta; sus ojos chocolates lo inundaban con una sensación de inocencia y pureza; su esbelta y delgada figura, oculta tras un leotardo negro, lucía su piel pálida, lo había encantado, era hermosa.

Su cabello cobrizo brillaba con los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana, su cuerpo, bajo su camisa blanca, parecía esculpido por los dioses, sus labios, eran completamente deseables, era perfecto y la había deslumbrado.

La atmosfera se lleno con la confusión y el mutismo del momento, pero de ese modo, ambos lograron percibir cada detalle del otro; todo lo del otro los dejo perplejos, pero lo que logró despertar algo más, fue el verse capaces de distinguir el aroma del otro, la morena olía a fresa y el ojiverde, bueno simplemente tenía un aroma incomparable, incapaz de salir de una botella.

-disculpa, mi hermana no me dijo que el estudio fuera a estar ocupado- dijo el chico

-sí, bueno Alice dijo que podía disponer de él, justo hoy-

-supongo que a mi hermana se le pudo haber olvidado-

-¿tú hermana?-

-si-

-¿eres hijo de Carlisle y Esme?-

-em, si-

El joven le esbozó una sonrisa dulce, la derritió al verla.

-me llamo Edward-

-mucho gusto, soy Isabella-

-un placer- tendió su mano para que la chica la estrechara. Al momento en que sus dedos rozaron la piel del otro, ambos sintieron como si todas sus terminaciones nerviosas cobraran vida.

Isabella se estremeció ante el contacto y cortó el saludo, de momento sintió como si de no haberlo hecho en ese exacto instante, hubiera sido incapaz de poder separar esa perfecta y tersa piel de la suya.

Permanecieron de pie, uno frente a otro, observándose, adueñándose de la imagen que tenían enfrente, guardándola en su memoria. Afuera, el sonido del motor de una motocicleta rompió con el silencio pacifico que inundaba el lugar.

La chica parpadeo varias veces para salir del trance, desvió la mirada para evitar perderse en ella nuevamente; tomó sus cosas del piso y salió corriendo, mientras se ponía una delgada sudadera que, a ojos de Edward, se ajustaba a su cuerpo dejando ver su perfecta forma.

Él no pudo evitar seguirla unos pasos atrás, no podía dejar ir sólo así a ese bello ángel, salió para ver que la moto que se había escuchado estaba estacionada a unos pocos pasos a la izquierda, y junto a ella, un tipo alto, de tez morena rojiza y cabellos oscuros, recibía en brazos a Isabella.

-Bella, amor, ¿ya terminaste?- la estrechó entre sus brazos y ella le sonrió.

No lo podía creer, el pobre chico se quedó quieto en la entrada, viendo como la celestial joven besaba a ese sujeto del que no sabía nada, sintió un dolor extraño y profundo dentro de él, era como si le hubieran arrebatado la cosa más preciada.

En sus brazos, sintió que volvía a la realidad, adentro había tenido la visión más fascinante y había nacido dentro de ella el sentimiento de haber estado en el mismísimo paraíso, pero con sus labios, su novio la regresó al suelo.

-gracias por venir por mi Jacob-

-cuando quieras-

No era posible, el verla en sus brazos le provocaba cosas que jamás había conocido, deseaba tomarla en sus brazos y acunarla en ellos, deseaba que ese tal Jacob la soltara, era demasiado delicada, demasiado perfecta como para estar con él; aunque por otro lado, él tampoco se sentía digno de estar con tal belleza.

Otro motor rompió el silencio y llamó la atención de los tres, era un ronroneo que subía por la calle, un volvo plateado se estacionó justo frente a la puerta, frente a Edward; lo conducía una rubia escultural, de sonrisa coqueta.

La rubia se bajó del auto y se abalanzo a los brazos de Edward, quién correspondió al abrazo casi por costumbre.

-no podía pasar más tiempo sin verte amor-

¿Amor?, esa palabra en los labios de la rubia habían calado en Bella, había sentido un pinchazo de dolor; definitivamente era hermosa, tal vez una modelo y, sí, efectivamente era el tipo de persona que imaginaba a lado de alguien tan perfecto como Edward.

-este… gracias, Tanya-

Edward alejó la mirada de su novia para ver al ángel que aún seguía a pocos metros de él observándolo todo. Bella ya tenía la vista fija en él.

En el justo instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron se podía sentir electricidad entre la distancia que los separaba, para ellos, era una sensación que los llamaba a acercarse, para sus parejas, fue un interruptor que instaló la duda y el temor en sus cuerpos; inconscientemente ambos se apretaron más al cuerpo de sus novios, como un reflejo para evitar que se fueran.

-Edward, amor, es hora de irnos-

Tomó su mano y lo jaló dentro del auto.

-Bella, ya es tarde, debemos ir a cenar con Charlie-

Y la dirigió a la motocicleta negra.

A pesar de que ella veía a su novio, con su vista periférica lograba ver también a Edward subiendo al volvo, quién la veía fijamente. El flamante auto encendió y se perdió de su vista, sin duda nunca olvidaría a Edward Cullen, aunque quizá no lo volvería a ver.

Dentro del auto vio por el retrovisor como su ángel bailarín se subía a la moto y se iba en la dirección contraria, veía como se sujetaba del chico moreno por la cintura, lo invadió la envidia, como le gustaría ser ese hombre en ese momento.

Después, por fin, dirigió su mirada y atención a su novia, quién lo veía perpleja; por un segundo había temido que su novio saliera corriendo con una desconocida.

-y… ¿quién era ella?-

-no lo sé Tanya- y era verdad, sólo sabía que su hermana la conocía y tendría que preguntarle por ese ser tan fantastico.


	2. Descubrimientos

_**Disclamer:**_ nada de esto me pertenece... sólo la historia ke es una más de mis locuras ^^

* * *

**CAP, 2 – DESCUBRIMIENTO**

-¡¿qué?!- gritó Edward -¿con el perro?-

-no, no, no… ¿por qué con mi novio?- mi hija se veía confundida, ya sabía toda la historia sobre Jacob, su padre y yo, pero la visión de vernos juntos y besándonos, no le había gustado mucho.

-¿cómo fue que terminaste con Tanya?- pregunté mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-shhhh… no permiten que las imágenes fluyan si siguen hablando- nos reprendió Ágata; suspiró y volvió a hablar –Bella, tu llegaste a Forks, no estaban los Cullen para protegerse en el lugar más lluvioso de EUA, tu vida seguiría por la senda natural, estuviste con Jacob, no conocías a Edward…¿entiendes?-

Después fijó su vista en mi marido.

-y tu Edward, siendo humano, eras propenso a sufrir enamoramientos ocasionales, a tener relaciones importantes o no, como no eras vampiro, no tenías la visión del único y verdadero amor para siempre, Tanya es una de tus relaciones, es otra realidad, tus sentimientos por ella son diferentes-

Mi amado esposo, aún se encontraba escéptico.

-bueno, supongo que puede ser posible que siendo estúpido y humano me haya fijado en ella-

-¿todos de acuerdo?, ¿ya entendieron por qué pasaron las cosas así?-

Aunque no estábamos muy convencidos, asentimos con la cabeza.

-bien, continuemos- dijo, mientras volvía a proyectar las imágenes.

Pude ver una playa, en la que caían los rayos del sol intensamente, las olas rompían rítmicamente en la orilla, y la gente se divertía entre las tranquilas aguas y en la arena.

* * *

-Alice, dime… ¿por qué diablos no me avisaste que tu hermano iría al estudio?- dijo al teléfono.

-¿conociste a Edward?- escuchó unas risitas.

-que simpática- contestó Bella con sarcasmo –que bueno que te divierta-

-bueno, en mi defensa, debo decir que no estaba segura que ninguno de los dos fuera a ir a ensayar en realidad-

El novio de la chica tomó asiento junto a ella, estaban en una cafetería en la playa; los pies de la joven jugaban con la arena bajo sus pies, quién al darse cuenta de la llegada de su novio, despidió a su amiga y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Alice?-

-si- contestó mientras perdía sus ojos chocolates en el cielo azul.

-Bella, dime… ¿quién era el tipo del otro día?- Jacob tomó un sorbo de su refresco, tratando de disimular la inquietud que aparecía dentro de él cuando recordaba lo ocurrido hace unos días.

-¿quién?- la chica fijó la vista en una gaviota que sobrevolaba en el horizonte, evitaba ver a los ojos a su novio, no se le daban muy bien las mentiras y era más que obvio que sabía perfectamente de quién hablaba.

-el tipo ese que vimos en el estudio de Alice-

-ah, ese- "el tipo ese", pensó la morena. El tipo ese, era el ser más perfecto que había visto jamás, el hermano de su mejor amiga, Edward –pues, dijo que era el hermano de Alice-

-entonces, ya lo conocías- no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba.

-no, sólo conocía a sus padres y a su hermano Emmett; hasta donde yo sabía, Edward estaba en Londres o algo así- estaba tratando por todos los medios que no se notará la extraña sensación que la embargaba cuando pensaba en él.

-Edward- susurró el joven sólo para él; ese era el nombre del hombre, al cual no conocía, pero que despertaba unas ganas incontenibles de molerlo a golpes… celos, eso era lo que aparecía cuando recordaba como lo veía Bella.

La chica vio su reloj, 4:50 pm; aún faltaba media hora para que se llegará la hora de "tener que irse", pero no aguantaría más ese interrogatorio, tomó su pequeña mochila, se excusó diciendo que tenía "algo que hacer" y se despidió dándole un frío beso en la mejilla a su novio.

Se alejó suficiente para perderse de la mirada inquisitiva y confundida de su novio, perdiéndose en la parte más alejada y solitaria de la playa.

Se sentó junto a unas rocas, abrazó sus piernas con los brazos y posó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, su mente empezó a divagar, yendo tan lejos de ahí como le fue posible, sus pensamientos se detuvieron en la visión maravillosa de Edward, en sus ojos verdes intensos y profundos.

Después de que ya habían pasado varios días, Edward no podía sacársela de la cabeza, había estado soñando con ella, con su ángel, con… ¿cómo la había llamado el chico? Bella, llevaba días soñando con Bella, con besar esos delgados y delicados labios.

¡Demonios!, pensó; había estado caminando 20 min. sin rumbo por la playa, no podía creer la forma en que esa imagen se había colado en todos sus pensamientos, todas y cada una de sus neuronas estaban ocupadas pensando en Bella; había intentado componerle la canción que le había prometido a su novia y en su lugar, había escrito algunas melodías, pero pensando en los ojos chocolates de su ángel danzante.

Entonces, por lo que muchos llamarían casualidad, encontró al ser que ocupaba su mente y corazón en ese momento; estaba sentada en la arena, con una linda falda de manta y una blusa azul, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, su cabellera castaña estaba suelta y algunos mechones bailaban rítmicamente con la suave brisa, miraba fijamente al horizonte, era hermosa.

Primero, dudó, no sabía si hacer lo que el corazón le pedía y acercarse, o ir a lo que le decía la razón y alejarse, después de todo tenía una novia con la que se encontraría en una hora más.

De pronto, sintió la mirada de alguien sobre ella, se sintió cohibida, no quería saber quién la miraba con tanta insistencia, pero la curiosidad pudo más, así que giró en busca del fisgón, pero otra vez, en lugar de enojarse, se quedó quieta, viéndolo con la misma intensidad.

Bella le sostuvo la mirada, definitivamente la opción de irse estaba de más, sería descortés de su parte, además, sinceramente lo que menos deseaba era irse, quería permanecer observándola. Sonrío.

El rubor subió a sus mejillas al ver una perfecta sonrisa torcida aparecer en el rostro de aquella aparición divina, bajó la mirada a la arena, pero también sonrío.

-hola- dijo por él, rompiendo el silencio y acortando la distancia entre ellos.

-hola Edward-

-¿puedo?- ella asintió con la cabeza.

Se sentó a su lado y dirigió su mirada al cielo azul, no quería perderse, quería pensar con claridad, aunque ya sus pensamientos estaban totalmente nublados con su imagen, con su aroma a un lado de él, con la calidez que irradiaba de su cuerpo perfecto.

Ella estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior, el tono rojo de su rostro no había disminuido ni un poco. Él notó el gesto de su labio y, por dentro, de forma inevitable crecieron las ganas de adueñarse de esos labios, era como si inconscientemente lo estuviera incitando a hacerlo, incrustó las manos en la arena para frenar sus impulsos.

-Alice me dijo, alguna vez, que estabas en Londres- susurró la chica, aún avergonzada.

-sí, regresé hace unas pocas semanas-

-interesante- murmuró.

-y tu… ¿qué eres de mi hermana?-

-pues, la conocí hace como dos años… ahora es mi mejor amiga-

-interesante- repitió la misma respuesta que ella le acababa de dar.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reír ante eso.

Por primera vez desde que Edward se había sentado se vieron a los ojos, las risas se disolvieron, dejando paso al silencio; pero no era un silencio incomodo, era como si con los ojos se estuvieran gritando todo lo que sentían, el miedo que les daba experimentar eso, las dudas y, como si al mismo tiempo, se contestaran ellos mismos.

-y…yo- articulo Bella, pero no salió nada más, en su mente tampoco sus pensamientos eran coherentes.

-¿sí?- preguntó él, aunque su cerebro sólo podía concentrarse en el ángel que tenía enfrente.

Bella volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo pero no pudo soltar palabra.

Aunque sus cuerpos, al principio estaban sentados a un metro de distancia, ahora sus rostros no estaban a más de diez centímetros; estaban tan cerca que Bella podía sentir el embriagador aliento de Edward en su rostro.

Instintivamente, la mano derecha de él se liberó de entre la arena, hasta su rostro; acarició delicadamente su mejilla, vio el sonrojo de la chica y sonrío.

A pesar de que sintió en su mejilla los granos de arena, pudo percibir su suave piel, su respiración se empezó a acelerar, igual que su ritmo cardiaco, con Jacob nunca sintió algo similar. Un reflejo la invadió e hizo lo mismo con su mano, acarició delicadamente el rostro de Edward, rosándolo con las yemas de los dedos, ella también sonrío, al sentirlo tan cerca.

Los diez centímetros se redujeron a milímetros, la chica cerró los ojos y esperó el contacto; él, por otro lado, inclinó un poco su cabeza y cerró los ojos hasta que sintió sus labios en los de Bella.

El beso, al principio, fue dulce, delicado, tímido, lleno de reservas; pero cuando se prolongo, aumentó la intensidad con que ambos se entregaron al acto, la mano libre de Edward se desplazó hasta la parte baja de su espalda, atrayéndola a él, estrechando el espacio, amoldándola a su cuerpo; ella soltó un leve gemido ante el movimiento un tanto brusco, que la obligó a ponerse de rodillas, pero le dio la menor importancia, su mano se desvió de su rostro hasta sus cabellos broncíneos, los sujeto y enredó entre sus dedos, para atraer más cerca su cabeza y evitar romper con el beso, su otra mano se colgó del cuello del chico. En algún punto, profundizaron el beso lo suficiente como para que ambos degustarán de la lengua y saliva del otro.

Necesitaron respirar unas cuantas veces, pero ni siquiera entonces se rompió el contacto, ninguno lo intentó; él bajaba besando su cuello y su clavícula, ella evitaba soltar sus cabellos y le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja; ambos palparon los cuerpos del otro todo lo que fueron capaces, disfrutando, llenándose del otro, deleitándose.

Cuando, al fin, rompieron con el desenfrenado momento, ella estaba prácticamente sobre él, y sus manos aún se aferraban a Edward; él, la tenía enfrente, con una de sus rodillas entre sus piernas, con su cuello y clavícula a la altura de su vista, sus manos perdidas en su espalda.

La vio a los ojos, esos ojos chocolates lo observaban con el mismo escrutinio, ambos deseaban saber que pensaba el otro, querían descifrarlo viendo su alma misma, a través de sus pupilas.

Edward volvió a acariciar su rostro, ella se estremeció al contacto.

-debería disculparme por este arranque, pero me temo que no puedo- le sonrió, tomó un mechón castaño que caía en su rostro y lo acomodó tras su oreja.

-entonces… debería decir que estoy avergonzada o furiosa, pero no lo estoy- contestó ella, tomándolo por sorpresa, ya se estaba esperando una buena abofeteada.

-no debería decir que fue magnífico besarte Isabella- el corazón de la aludida volvió a elevar su ritmo, se sonrojó aún más; para él se veía aún más linda y deseable.

-y yo definitivamente no debería decirte que lo haría de nuevo sin dudarlo- ahora era a él a quién el corazón le amenazaba con saltarle del pecho, ella había planteado la posibilidad de otro beso.

-¿de verdad?-

No respondió, se agachó y posó sus labios en los de Edward en un beso fugaz. Sonrío cuando volvió su vista a sus ojos esmeraldas.

-de verdad- él sonrío, esta tarde había sonreído más que cualquier otro día.

-¿quieres caminar un poco?- le preguntó él a su oído

-claro-

Se levantaron, sacudieron la arena de sus ropas y caminaron hacia el extremo de la paya que estaba más solitaria; de forma inconsciente, sus dedos se entrelazaron y así caminaron, tomados de la mano.

Después de un rato de estar platicando de miles de temas diferentes, ya se conocían lo suficiente como para decir que además de la, notoria y evidente, atracción también tenían mucho en común, gustos musicales y literarios, sin mencionar el amor por las artes, el pianista y ella bailarina, danza y música, el complemento perfecto.

Pero como siempre, hay algo que nunca falla, pues cuando la plática estaba más animada, un mensaje de texto llegó al celular de la chica, de Jacob…

"¿quieres que vaya a recogerte?"

Debía pensar que ahora se encontraba ensayando.

-¿tu novio?- preguntó él en un hilo de voz

-si- lo vio a los ojos, mordió su labio y estrechó más sus dedos; sentía que si lo soltaba sólo un poco saldría corriendo a causa de un estúpido e inoportuno mensaje.

-no te preocupes, no planeo reprocharte nada… no tendría derecho alguno- sonrió, aunque esta vez lo hizo para que no se sintiera mal, no estaba siendo del todo sincero, le hubiera encantado tener derecho sobre ella, el suficiente para evitar que ese sujeto volviera a tocar los labios de los que se acababa de volver esclavo.

-lo sé… pero, esto es lo más extraño y confuso que me haya pasado, acabo de conocerte pero… no tengo ganas de evitar que pase algo como lo de hace un rato… todo lo contrario-

Edward la abrazó, acarició sus cabellos repetidas veces.

-yo siento lo mismo-

Se sentía tan cómoda entre sus brazos, como si fuera hecha para calzar perfectamente en ese cuerpo.

-¿qué vamos a hacer?- susurró, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.

-no lo sé… pero no tengo intenciones de dejar de verte- sabía que estaba mal, que tenía a Tanya, que de cierta forma la quería, pero esto… esto era diferente y no lo iba a desperdiciar, no se permitiría no vivir lo que estaba sintiendo justo en ese momento, con ella.

Bella sacó su rostro de su escondite y lo vio directamente a los ojos, vio la determinación de Edward en ellos y se sintió plena, confiada, vio la verdad pura en sus pupilas.

-yo tampoco planeo renunciar a esto-

Dicho esto, como posesionados por otra irreverente fuerza magnética, sus labios se unieron en otro beso.

-creo que me acabo de convertir en la otra-

-mmm… esa denominación no me gusta para ti, en todo caso, yo también sería el otro-

-tienes razón, no me gusta cómo suena eso-

-salgamos otro día, en el que no tengas que volver a sus brazos-

-me encantaría-


	3. Más allá de la tentación

_**Disclamer:**_ obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío... bueh, tal vez Ágata; sino de la genialosa S. Meyer... la historia es tooooda mía ^^

* * *

CAP. 3 – MÁS ALLÁ DE LA TENTACIÓN.

-Bella, ¿hubieras sido capaz de ponerme los cuernos?- no sabía exactamente si Jacob lo dijo en forma de broma, pero eso era algo de lo que yo no me creía capaz.

-pues yo… yo, no lo sé-

-y yo que pensé que eras muy correcto Edward- se burló Emmett.

-por favor silencio, no puedo darles más imágenes si me siguen interrumpiendo- nuevamente nos regañó Ágata, era obvio que hablamos demasiado.

-sí, ¡cállense!- nos gritó Alice –ya quiero saber lo que pasa- me dio un poco de gracia, parecía como si mi cuñada estuviera disfrutando de una muy buena telenovela.

-bien, sigamos-

Esta vez, las visiones nos mostraron un departamento, lleno de luz, con amplias ventanas, muy sencillo en su decoración y con pocos muebles, pero muy acogedor; el piso de madera clara junto con las paredes de un azul pálido, me recordaron la playa de la última visión.

* * *

-Alice, ya sé que te dije que iría contigo hoy de compras, pero se me presentó algo… importante, no voy a poder ir- se excusaba la chica por el teléfono.

Hacía una semana que no veía a Edward, en la playa habían acordado verse justo ese viernes; no le gustaba quedarle mal a su mejor amiga, pero quería verlo, además necesitaba cancelarle en el último momento, para que Jacob no sospechara nada, él sabía que una salida de compras con Alice se tomaba toda la tarde, y eso era lo que necesitaba, toda una tarde con su dios griego.

-está bien, está bien, oye, no me dejarás plantada también para el viaje del lunes, ¿o sí?- el lunes su amiga tenía planeadas unas mini vacaciones, irían todos, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Jacob.

-claro que no, iré no te preocupes- colgó el teléfono y corrió a su habitación.

Se puso la ropa que tenía en la cama, un vestido en color azul de gasa, con un escote pronunciado, pero no vulgar y que le quedaba arriba de la rodilla; además se calzó unos zapatos negros de piso, que en realidad parecían zapatillas de ballet y se puso encima un saco suelto negro; su cabello lo dejó suelto, adornándolo con dos horquillas plateadas con una pequeña roca azul cada una.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse escuchó el sonido del timbre.

Edward había despertado totalmente entusiasmado, se había duchado y arreglado para verla; se había puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul índigo y una camisa azul de manga larga, deliberadamente dejó desabotonados los primeros botones y con su pelo, bueno, el despeinado era su estilo.

Mientras estaba en el elevador para recogerla, la parte racional de su cerebro comenzó a cobrar vida, se preguntaba si estaba perdiendo la razón, estaba engañando a Tanya y lo que era peor, ni siquiera le importaba; estaba comportándose como un verdadero egoísta, no consideraba los sentimientos de su novia, ni tampoco lo que pasaría con Bella si la rubia descubriera lo que pasaba, ¿qué pasaría si Tanya se enterara?, se preguntaba. Tocó el timbre y, extrañamente, los nervios se apoderaron de él.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta, se encontró con esos ojos esmeraldas que la veían más abiertos que lo normal.

-te ves preciosa- fue el único cumplido que pudo escapar de su boca, aunque realmente deseaba decirle mucho más.

-gracias-

Se quedaron paralizados ante la imagen del otro, para ella Edward se veía más que perfecto, pensaba que quizá era tan guapo que dolía sólo de verlo; para él, Bella era lo más hermoso y maravilloso que sus ojos habían visto, como la prueba de que existía la perfección en el mundo.

Él soltó una carcajada.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-combinamos- y Bella no pudo unirse a las risas.

Acorralada por un impulso, Bella besó su mejilla; pero el chico giró su rostro a propósito para que sus labios besaran su boca. El beso se extendió hasta que Bella se sintió mareada por la falta de aire.

-eres un tramposo- replicó la chica; mientras sus respiraciones se regulaban.

-culpable- susurró él, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-¿a dónde me vas a llevar Edward?-

-ya verás- contestó, tomó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, le beso el dorso de la mano; ella se estremeció, pues una corriente eléctrica se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Le abrió la puerta del copiloto de su flamante volvo y Bella se subió, antes de irse a su lugar, Edward la besó fugazmente; habían decidido ser discretos y el protagonizar muestras de cariño por todos lados no era lo más correcto, pero era algo que no podía evitar, sus labios eran arrebatadoramente adictivos.

Ella reconoció el camino y supo cual era el destino, era la escuela de Alice; faltando unos metros la vio, aquel edificio de tres plantas blanco, con la pared de cristal en el primer piso, donde estaba el salón de los espejos, donde se apareció su dios de ojos verdes por primera vez.

-Edward, ¿por qué aquí?-

-es una sorpresa-

Estacionó el carro en un callejón una cuadra antes, discreción, no era bueno que el día en que la escuela cerrara, un volvo plateado se estacionara frente a ella, alguien lo podría notar.

Le tendió la mano, después de abrirle la puerta, ella la tomó y avanzaron hasta la escuela; estaba cerrada, pero Edward llevaba las llaves y abrió sin problemas, esta vez, ambos se aseguraron de dejar la puerta bien cerrada, no querían otra sorpresa, no en esta ocasión, no este día.

Pasaron de largo el salón de espejos, se adentraron hasta llegar a las escaleras; todo estaba solo, normalmente había gente yendo y viniendo, el silencio se cargó de electricidad.

Llegaron hasta el segundo piso y se introdujeron en el último salón, Bella lo conocía muy bien, la sala de música, un cuarto especialmente diseñado para mantener el sonido dentro del aula, con perfecta acústica, pero que no dejaba escapar ningún ruido fuera de ella.

Adentro, la esperaba una mesa, decorada elegantemente con un mantel blanco y unas velas, además, todo el salón estaba lleno de velas, ni siquiera hizo falta encender la luz, la iluminación era tenue y delicada; entonces, bajo la luz de algunas velas lo vio, un bello piano negro. Sonrío.

Le había pedido un enorme favor a su hermana, le dijo que necesitaría un lugar muy privado para ensayar, para estar solo; ella amablemente le prestó las llaves de su instituto, en él, encontró el lugar perfecto, lo había preparado todo por la mañana y esperaba que fuera suficiente para hacer feliz a su ángel.

Cuando la vio sonreír pensó que el primer paso estaba dado, ahora venía la parte difícil, el estar a solas sin arrojarse sobre ella.

-por aquí señorita- la guió hasta la mesa, la apartó para que pudiera sentarse y se situó frente a ella, tomó un control remoto y encendió un estéreo que estaba en un rincón del sitio. La melodía que inundaba el lugar era una pieza de piano, ella la conocía perfectamente, Claro de Luna de Debussy.

-¿Claro de Luna?-

-sí, ¿no te gusta?- estaba a punto de cambiarla

-no, no, no es eso… en realidad es, una de mis favoritas- él sonrío aliviado.

La comida consistía en un espagueti con champiñones y vino blanco, Edward comentó haberlos preparado él mismo, además del postre, un delicioso mouse de chocolate.

Cuando Bella terminó de saborear el último bocado de su postre sonrío satisfecha.

-¿te gustó?- durante toda la cena habían estado conociéndose más a fondo, ahora Bella sabía que Edward se había ido a Londres a estudiar a un conservatorio de música, tenía 23 años y había conocido a Tanya allá.

Él, sabía ahora, que su ángel era menor que el por un año, además de que era bailarina en una compañía de mediana popularidad y maestra en la escuela de su hermana, también escuchó el modo en que conoció a Jacob después de mudarse con su padre y como había iniciado su relación con él.

-sí, gracias, estuvo suculento- se mordió el labio, pensaba en cuantas otras cualidades podría tener ese ser tan perfecto con quién estaba cenando.

-ven- extendió su mano, ella la tomó un poco vacilante, no porque temiera a él, sino que no sabía que tan cerca podía estar de su cuerpo sin cometer una tontería.

La sentó en su regazo y acarició su espalda; Bella reclinó su cabeza en su hombro y empezó a darle pequeños besos dulcemente el cuello; las manos del joven se paseaban entre sus cabellos y su espalda; ninguno podía imaginar mayor dicha que esta.

-¿quieres que toque algo para ti?- sonrío entusiasmada, hasta ese momento no había tenido la oportunidad de oírlo tocar.

Se levantó de la silla y la guió a su lado, posó sus dedos sobre las frías teclas y comenzó a interpretar la canción favorita de su madre.

-es hermosa- entonces, la melodía se transformó, en un sonido más dulce y serena, era una nana.

-está la escribí pensando en ti- el color le subió a las mejillas.

-gracias, es… simplemente magnifica- susurró cuando terminó de ejecutar la pieza.

-yo no diría lo mismo si estás tú aquí para compárala- el rojo en el rostro de la joven se volvió más intenso.

Estaban tan cerca uno del otro y el magnetismo era tal, que sus labios volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso; los delgados brazos de Bella se aferraron fieramente al cabello y espalda de Edward, se impulsó un poco con los pies para levantarse levemente y quedar a la misma altura que él; el ojiverde la tomó en sus brazos y al sentir el impulso que hizo Bella, la sujeto de la espalda baja para retenerla.

-Edward… ¿qué… estamos… haciendo?- preguntó entre los besos.

-te quiero Bella-fue la respuesta de Edward.

Para ella fue suficiente, siguió embriagándose en el sabor de sus labios y el olor de su aliento; el beso fue tan intenso que entre las caricias y los besos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo, ambos se rieron a carcajadas.

-yo también te quiero Edward- contestó al fin después de recobrar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

-quiero que sepas que no sólo te deseo Bella, hay algo más-

-lo sé, puedo sentirlo-

-aún así Bella, cuando estoy así contigo estoy tentado a olvidarme de todo-

-olvídalo Edward- le pidió mientras ahí en el piso volvía a abrazarlo –y ayúdame a olvidarlo a mi también-

Permanecieron acostados en el piso, abrazados un rato más; perdiéndose en sus sentimientos y pensamientos, en los brazos del otro, en sus cuerpos, en sus ojos.

Cuando la llevó de regresó a su departamento le dio un beso rápido y furtivo antes de que entrara.

-Edward, ¿tú también irás al viaje que está organizando Alice?- preguntó antes de cerrar la puerta.

-si- le dedicó una sonrisa pícara –no te dejaré ir sola-

-no planeaba irme sola-

Se rió bajito.

-me refería a que no me permitiría dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar contigo en ese lugar-

Ella sonrío ante la idea de poder compartir más tiempo a solas con él. Antes de cerrar definitivamente la puerta, ahora fue Bella quien lo besó.

-adiós mi ángel- se despidió él.

-hasta pronto, mi alma- susurró.

Ahora ya tenía un buen motivo para esperar con impaciencia a que llegara el lunes y con él, el viaje.

***

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

ok, ok.... gracias a todas x sus alertas y favoritas... me levantan el ánimo ^^

dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias... etc. x fis, jo :P

el botoncito verde no muerde... de verás XD

en fin, visiten tmb mi historia: Corazón Esmerilado, creo ke les gustará :D


	4. Vacaciones

_**Disclamer: **_los personajes no son míos, obviamente... sino de la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es toda invención mía XD

* * *

CAP. 4 – VACACIONES.

-Edward eres un resbaloso- bromeó Alice.

-¡cállate Alice!- le reprendió mi marido.

-no es mi culpa que en esta realidad seas un resbaloso con Bella, pero bueno, ella tampoco se queda atrás- se rió a carcajadas.

-Alice- susurró Ágata.

-ok, ok, me callo, pero es que tenía que decirlo- mi cuñada se le quedó viendo como una niña regañada.

En esta ocasión lo que nos mostraba Ágata era una playa, definitivamente no era Los Ángeles; el agua color turquesa y la arena casi blanca me dejaron sin habla, era un lugar hermoso.

-¿Cancún?- preguntó Rose sorprendida.

-¡lo ven!... hasta en otras realidades soy genial- gritó emocionada Alice.

-silencio- volvió a regañarnos la vampira.

Ahora veía el hotel, enorme e imponente; las paredes pintadas de color crema, enormes ventanas en la recepción y las habitaciones, elegantemente decoradas, amplias y te hacían sentir en casa.

***

-Alice, esto fue genial hermanita- la felicito el grandulón de Emmett, antes de entrar en su habitación.

Él compartiría el cuarto con Edward, Jasper lo haría con Jacob, pero por el trabajo tuvo que quedarse; Tanya y Rosalie estarían junto a la habitación de Bella y Alice; esa chica logró que los cuatro cuartos quedarán juntos.

Por la tarde todos bajaron a pasear por la ciudad, las calles estaban llenas de gente, que entraba y salía de los cafés y las discotecas; eran muchísimas y de cada local salía música estridente.

Entraron a una enorme discoteca, la estridente música los obligaba a gritar para lograr escucharse.

-¡por allá está la mesa que reserve!- gritaba Alice mientras apuntaba a uno de los rincones del lugar.

Todos la siguieron entre el mar de gente que se congregaba y bailaba por todo el sitio; llegaron a una plataforma, donde había varias mesas y sillones, se sentaron en una que tenía un letrero de "reservado"; un mesero llegó a los pocos minutos y tomó su orden.

-ven Edward, vayamos a bailar- pidió Tanya a su novio; esté se levantó de mala gana, pero desapareció con ella en la pista, perdiéndose entre los bailarines.

Bella sabía que tendría que soportarlo, tendría que aguantar las ganas de retener a su lado a Edward; estaba totalmente consciente de que debían aparentar frente a los demás, ninguno debía enterarse de lo que ocurría entre ellos.

-Bella… ¿estás buscando a Edward?- le preguntó Alice divertida.

-e… este… yo, no; claro que no- respondió tartamudeando.

-mmm… ¿por qué creo que me estás ocultando algo?-

-nada Alice, estás paranoica-

-bueno, sólo que sea eso… es que desde que Edward me llamó hace un mes para avisarme que regresaba y, que además, volvía con su prometida… estoy buscando la forma de que recapacite- Bella sintió que el corazón se le detenía de pronto.

-¿Edward está… comprometido?- las palabras le salieron en un susurró.

-sí, con esa bruja de Tanya… bueno es que ella no es mala, es sólo que sé que no es para Edward, para él, no sé… alguien como tu-

Aunque el hecho de que su mejor amiga insinuara que le agradaría como cuñada la hubiera hecho sumamente feliz en cualquier otro momento, el saber que su dios de ojos esmeraldas estaba más allá de los límites la entristeció profundamente; aquella respuesta que le había dado Alice había abierto y desgarrado su corazón, sentía que se desangraba.

El aire le empezó a faltar, se levantó y se excuso diciendo que se sentía mal, que regresaría al hotel; pero eso no era lo que tenía pensado hacer, le daba igual el lugar al que fuera, lo único que le importaba era estar lejos de esa cruel realidad.

Caminó sin rumbo por horas, vio caer la noche en la playa y, a un costado, se extendía un malecón, estaba casi desierto, lleno de bancas vacías, era perfecto; se sentó en un de ellas y, viendo la luna y las estrellas, se dejó llevar por el dolor que la invadía, lloró desconsolada, como si su cuerpo intentara sacar el dolor lacerante a base de lagrimas.

Tanya quiso aprovechar y besar a Edward en la pista, pero él se lo impidió, alejándola de la manera más caballerosa que pudo.

-¿qué ocurre amor?-

-no me llames así Tanya-

-pero… no entiendo, ¿qué pasa?-

-tenemos que hablar- la sacó del lugar, buscó un lugar en el que la música no los molestara tanto y la miró de frente.

Sin duda Tanya era hermosa a su estilo, sensual, con esa minifalda de mezclilla y esa blusa rosa; pero él ya no podía deslumbrarse ante tan poco, había conocido algo mucho más bello, algo sumamente especial, un ángel.

-¿y bien?- rompió ella con el silencio.

Mientras tanto, las lágrimas seguían brotando sin control de los ojos de Bella, no entendía como podía, después de tanto tiempo, seguir produciendo lagrimas; la brisa cálida del lugar le rosaba el rostro, pero no la podían aliviar.

Volvió la vista a la playa, llevaba varios minutos con el rostro entre sus manos; la belleza de las agua teñidas de negro, al igual que el cielo, tampoco lograron aplacarla ni un poco, el dolor era mucho más fuerte.

¡Tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta!, se reprendía mentalmente; sentía que debía estar loca por haberse entregado de esa forma a un desconocido, después de todo, no llevaban más de tres semanas de conocerse; se sentía estúpida, porque sabía que lo que en realidad le dolía, no era que Edward le hubiera ocultado algo tan crucial, no, lo que la hería tan profundamente, era haber probado el exquisito sabor de él, el haber sentido sus labios, sus manos, el haber conocido su olor, la textura de su piel, lo que le dolía, era saber que no sería suyo… era de Tanya.

Se puso de pie, debían ser más de las doce, sus amigos estarían preocupados; pero no quería que la vieran en ese estado. Empezó a caminar con rumbo a la playa, daría una vuelta, mientras las lágrimas decidían ceder y dejarla libre de llanto, y después regresaría al hotel.

Había muy poca gente mientras ella vagaba, estaba sola y eso era perfecto para ella; podía darle rienda suelta a su melancolía.

Unos suaves pasos en la arena llamaron su atención, volteó para ver quien la seguía.

Por fin la había encontrado, llevaba horas buscándola, unos turistas la habían reconocido y lo habían mandado por este camino tras ella; y allí estaba caminando descalza por la arena, su blusón negro caía hasta sus muslos, dejando escondido el diminuto short de mezclilla que traía bajo él, su cabello de aroma a fresas estaba recogido en una coleta alta, su melena se movía rítmicamente con su caminar; ahí estaba, su ángel.

Desde que había regresado a buscarla a lado de su hermana, no podía respirar con regularidad, se había ido y no sabía dónde estaba, habían ido a buscarla al hotel, pero no había señales de ella, un miedo inmenso le recorrió las entrañas, debía encontrarla.

Y ahí estaba, a pocos metros de él, pero no estaba bien, podía escuchar los débiles sollozos que salían de sus labios.

-Bella- la llamó, pero no se detuvo -Bella-

Ella lo escuchó, volvía a llamarla, pero no quería voltear, no deseaba que la viera desmoronarse de ese modo.

-por favor Bella- se adelantó unos pasos y la tomó del brazo, ella lo miró desconcertada.

-no- susurró, mientras trataba de soltarse de su agarre.

-¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué desapareciste de ese modo?-

-yo… ¡deberías estar planeando tu boda, ¿no?!- gritó, la había traicionado el dolor, no quería reclamarle nada, porque no tenía derecho a hacerlo, pero no podía simplemente tragárselo.

-fue eso- soltó en un hilo de voz, sólo para él, sólo para que sus ideas se acomodaran del modo correcto; todo calzó en su cabeza, ella se había enterado de su compromiso con Tanya y había salido huyendo.

-perdóname Bella- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-no tengo nada que perdonarte, no eres mío, eres de ella… pídele perdón a ella- le escupió Bella; sus palabras le dolían, él quería ser suyo, no, ya era total e irremediablemente suyo.

-soy tuyo Bella, completamente tuyo- confesó, mientras la atraía más cerca de su cuerpo para poder susurrarle –soy libre-

¿Libre?, en la cabeza de la chica todo daba vueltas, no entendía ni jota de lo que le había dicho; ¿qué quería decir con libre?

-acabo de decirle a Tanya que no nos casaremos, no podría… no cuando sé que estás tú en el mundo, terminé con ella Bella, soy tuyo… no hay nadie más que tú ahora- los brazos del ojiverde se aferraron a la cintura de la morena; ella en cuanto escuchó la noticia, sintió como si su corazón volviera a la vida, en un palpitar rápido y desenfrenado.

-¿qué?- articulo Bella, en un grito ahogado.

-que ya no hay nadie… más que tú- tras ellos, un árbol estaba siendo testigo de la noticia; Edward la dirigió hacia él, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y el tronco, posó sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo cortándole escapatoria.

Pero ella no quería escapar, estaba llena de dicha, era la mejor noticia que le habían dado en años; las lagrimas volvieron a desbordarse de sus ojos, sólo que estaba vez eran de alegría absoluta.

-no llores- susurró y con su dedo enjugó sus lagrimas, para después besar suavemente sus parpados; irremediablemente ella se sonrojó.

-Edward, yo… - no sabía cómo expresarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, así que mejor calló, lo vio a los ojos, esperando que sus pupilas fuesen lo suficientemente expresivas para trasmitirle todo con su sola mirada.

-Bella, sé que es muy pronto, que no nos conocemos lo suficiente, pero… te amo- le susurró al oído, y había sido la frase más hermosa y perfecta que jamás había escuchado, se colgó a su cuello, la estaba haciendo profundamente feliz.

-yo...yo también te amo- contestó ella, tomando la iniciativa y besándolo desenfrenadamente.

La forma en que Bella se estaba entregando al beso hizo que Edward estuviera seguro de la decisión que acababa de tomar, la forma en que su ángel tomaba sus cabellos entre sus dedos y la urgencia con que pedía sus labios y sus manos sobre ella, lo hacía estar completamente seguro de lo que hizo y no se lamentaba en lo absoluto, era ella con quien quería estar y no había lugar para la duda.

-¿qué… qué… vas a… hacer con… Jacob?- preguntó él mientras los labios de Bella se lo permitían.

-le diré… en cuanto… volvamos- contestó ella, entre los labios del joven.

La urgencia por estar más cerca, a pesar de ya estar amoldados el uno al otro era enorme y estaba en aumento; la mano derecha de Edward bajó siguiendo las curvas de la figura de la chica, hasta que alcanzó su rodilla, la flexionó y la dirigió hacia él, quedando a la altura de su cintura; la respiración de Bella estaba más allá de la hiperventilación, sus labios estaban totalmente perdidos en la miel de la boca de su dios griego.

-¡lo sabía!- el gritó de la chica los sacó del paraíso y los bajó de una patada a la tierra.

Las mejillas de Bella adquirieron el tono más rojo del que podía ser capaz, Edward simplemente se rehusaba a voltear para enfrentar a la dueña de aquella voz.

-¡los descubrí!... ahora, ¿me pueden explicar por qué no me habían dicho que tengo nueva cuñada?-

-¡vete Alice!- contestó Edward, rogando que le hiciera caso.

-no, no y no, ahora me tienen que explicar todo esto y como es que yo no estaba enterada… Bella mira que soy tu mejor amiga-

Edward empezó a reírse bajito, soltó la rodilla de Bella y, manteniendo su mano entrelazada a la de su ángel, se giró para encarar a su hermana.

----  
CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

bn, tardé un poco... pero a sido culpa de la escuela ¬¬

como sea, gracias x sus alertas y favoritos, y x sus lindos rr.... me enknta saber sus opiniones...

han leído ia mi otro fic??? :P "corazón esmerilado"

en fin...espero el capi sea de su agrado y lo disfruten...

el botoncito verde no muerde, de verás XD

atte. clarisee


	5. Mentiras

_**Disclamer**_: ninguno de los personajes es mio, obviamente... sino de la grandiosa S. Meyer... la historia es toda mía ^^

**CAP. 5 – MENTIRAS**

-Así que tu también serás parte de esto, ¿por qué no me sorprende?- le preguntó Jasper a su amada, divertido.

-ya me conoces amor, no puedo evitar ser genial en cualquier parte- sonrió con suficiencia.

-uff… definitivamente son los clientes más habladores que he tenido- Ágata ya estaba tomando nuestras interrupciones con un poco de humor.

-bueno, bueno… Ágata, ¿podrías continuar?, la verdad deseo saber cómo es que continua esto- una emocionada Esme fue quién habló.

La visión siguió donde la habíamos dejado, con Alice pillándonos en pleno arrumaco.

-y bien… ¿quién me va a decir lo que está pasando aquí?- presionó Alice.

-bueno… yo… este…- Bella no podía encontrar palabras para explicar que era lo que ocurría.

-Alice… siempre tan inoportuna- bromeó Edward; una mirada llena de duda cruzó por el rostro de la morena.

Bella no entendía como era que él estaba tan tranquilo, los habían descubierto, ¿por qué no se preocupaba?

-lo sé- sonrió Alice con suficiencia -¿ya me explican?-

-bien… ¿por dónde empezar?- suspiró de forma dramática el joven.

-por el principio, dah- hizo un mohín que le causó gracia a la pareja.

-bueno… la conocí hace dos semanas, en tu escuela; ella estaba bailando y… me hipnotizo- sonrió ante el recuerdo- me pareció la mujer más hermosa que había visto y no pude dejar de pensar en ella… y luego la encontré en la playa, fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi corazón no podía seguir latiendo si ella estaba lejos- apretó sus dedos en las manos de Bella.

-yo… cuando lo vi, me imaginé que estaba soñando porque era sumamente perfecto- se sonrojó –después cuando pensé que no volvería a verlo me encontró en la playa… cuando me besó supe que no podría dejar de pensar en él… y luego de la cena sabía que no habría nada que me pudiera separar de él- sonrió.

-¡aaaah!, ¡qué emoción!- gritó Alice dando brinquitos de alegría.

Corrió a abrazar a Bella de forma sumamente efusiva, confundiendo totalmente a la pobre chica.

-aunque tengo que admitir que son un par de cursis sin remedio, pero Bella ¿qué pasa con Jacob? Y tu Edward… ¿qué no te ibas a casar con Tanya?- preguntó la chica aún abrazando a su amiga.

-eso ya está arreglado- contestó con firmeza el ojiverde

-¿de verdad?- preguntó su hermana con incredulidad en la voz.

-sí, acabo de terminar con Tanya y de romper el compromiso- sonrió satisfecho.

-mmm… ¿y ella lo aceptó así como así?- preguntó ahora más dudosa Alice –no sé porque no me agrada eso…suena como sí…- se calló cuando escuchó el sonido de un celular.

Bella rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar su celular plateado, que vibraba y sonaba anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje…

"Amor buenas noticias, estoy camino al hotel, pude librarme del trabajo. Te amo. Jacob."

Los ojos chocolates de la chica se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa, el estomago pareció caérsele al suelo y el pulso se le aceleró, hasta la taquicardia.

-¿Bella?, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó su dios griego al verla tan mal.

-J-Jacob- tartamudeó mientras aferraba más reciamente su mano.

-Bella, eso no importa ahora, el está en Los Ángeles- intentó tranquilizarla sin conseguirlo Edward.

-no, no… está en camino al hotel, vino, está aquí- el nerviosismo y su hiperventilación terminaron por hacer que de sus ojos comenzaran a salir lagrimas a borbotones.

-tranquila, todo estará bien- aseguró su amiga, a quién se le iluminó el semblante, acababa de tener una idea genial –Bella, Edward, les prometo que esta noche será magnifica para ustedes, confíen en mí-

Ambos observaban con confusión a Alice, pues su sonrisa era la prueba evidente de que su idea debía ser buena, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Los tres llegaron al hotel, Alice mandó a Bella a su cuarto, al igual que a Edward, les pidió que se arreglaran para ir a cenar a un lujoso restaurante y ella se quedó esperando la llegada de Jacob.

Cuando al fin llegó, el plan maestro de Alice entró en acción, le pidió lo mismo que a su hermano y a su amiga; a las 9 en punto, todos, ahora incluido Jasper también, estaban en la recepción listos para ir a cenar.

Edward tenía que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no arrojársele encima al sujeto que tomaba cariñosamente la mano de Bella; además claro, parecía como si ella lo estuviera poniendo a prueba, se había colocado un hermoso vestido azul marino con adornos en blanco y su cabello estaba recogido, dejándole ver la gargantilla de perlas que usaba en su cuello, esa sí que era demasiada tentación.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, pidieron la mesa y se sentaron ella; Edward y Bella quedaron frente a frente.

Ella podía ver cuánto le estaba molestando la situación a su amado ojiverde, ¿pero que estaba pensando Alice?, se preguntaba a sí misma; de pronto, sintió un rocé delicado en su rodilla, levantó la vista y su dios le regalaba una sonrisa pícara.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero su autocontrol ya no podía más, deslizó su mano bajo la mesa hasta colocarla dulcemente en la rodilla de su ángel, cuando lo volteó a ver, sonrió pícaramente para que entendiera lo que pretendía; ella también le sonrió.

Sus manos se entrelazaron bajo la mesa, jugaban con sus dedos de forma muy dulce y que provocaba que miles de choques eléctricos les recorrieran el cuerpo.

Alice que estaba a uno de los costados de Bella, le dio un pequeño codazo e hizo una señal para que la siguiera.

-discúlpenos un momento por favor, vamos al tocador- dijo mientras ambas chicas se levantaban y se retiraban de la mesa.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraban los sanitarios detuvo a Bella y se asomó para ver cómo estaba todo en la mesa.

-bien amiga, este es el plan, tal vez mañana tengas que hablar con Jacob pero esta noche se las voy a obsequiar a ustedes dos… regresaré allá dentro y les diré que te sentías terriblemente mal y que te fuiste al hotel… espera en las bancas que están afuera y te prometo que mi hermanito irá por ti, al menos en un tiempo que no se vea sospechoso- finalizó con una sonrisa centellante.

-bien- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Su amiga la sacó del restaurante y regresó con los chicos.

-¿dónde está Bella?- preguntó Jacob al notar la ausencia de su novia.

-se cayó en el tocador, creo que se golpeó la cabeza, preferí enviarla a descansar al hotel; pero nos pidió que nosotros siguiéramos disfrutando de la cena-

Bueno, en lo que respectaba a la habilidad de Isabella de mantenerse en pie esa explicación era completamente factible.

A los veinte minutos Jasper se excusó y se retiró al sanitario. Desde el mismo pasillo en el que Alice le había dado la primer parte del plan a Bella, sacó su celular y marcó el número que su novia le había dado.

¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?, pensó mientras escuchaba pacientemente a que le contestaran.

-bueno- contestó el dueño del celular

-Edward, soy Jasper… todo esto es un plan de tu hermana, ahora pretende que te están pidiendo algo que incluya salir de aquí-

-gracias-

-no me des las gracias a mí, todo el crédito es para el monstruo terrible que tengo como novia-

-ahora voy-

-ella te está esperando afuera, no tardes-

-está bien, ahora voy-

Colgó el celular y no pudo evitar sonreír, era la primera vez que actuaba de celestina y, de cierto modo, le divertía.

Cuando caminaba de regreso a la mesa, pudo ver a Edward salir casi corriendo del lugar, su sonrisa se ensanchó, esperaba que por lo menos la pasaran bien.

Salió corriendo en cuanto escuchó las instrucciones, les explicó a sus acompañantes que tendría que retirarse porque necesitaba mandar un mail urgente; así que se fue, al salir volteó a todas direcciones buscando a su amada, y cuando la encontró se apresuró a tomarla en sus brazos y besarla.

Ese era un beso que ella no esperaba, no porque no supiera que él lo haría, sino porque era totalmente nuevo, la estaba besando tan fervientemente que daba la impresión de que no lo habían hecho en años.

-Edward, creo que debemos irnos- dijo entre los demandantes labios del chico.

-creo que tienes razón- contestó después de darle un último y fugaz beso.

La acercó a su cuerpo y le pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura, no permitiría que esa desagradable sensación de no poder tenerla volviera a aparecer esa noche.

Caminaron sin rumbo definido por varios minutos, llegaron hasta la playa y comenzaron a caminar por la arena, dejando que sus pies se humedecieran con el agua salada.

-así que esto es lo que se siente cuando caminas a lado de alguien a quien realmente amas- susurro el joven.

-eso creo, ¿pero que tu nunca has hecho esto?-

-no- contestó el chico mientras besaba el pálido dorso de la mano de su acompañante.

-pero te ibas a casar con Tanya, ¿no?-

-sí, pero eso no significa que la haya amado-

Sonrío, la idea de que Edward no hubiese amado a Tanya la hacía muy feliz.

Se sentaron fuera de un hotel, en un pedazo de playa que estaba acordonado, había camastros acolchados, sombrillas enormes y algunas mesas.

Edward no pudo resistir más y la beso fervientemente; mientras sus labios se entregaban al otro sus pensamientos comenzaron a perder sentido, lo único de lo que ambos tenían consciencia era de que estaban junto a la persona que más amaban.

-te amo Bella-

-y yo a ti-

Después de pasar varias horas perdiéndose en los labios del otro, decidieron regresar al hotel, antes que nadie pudiera sospechar algo.

Bella se metió en su habitación, no sin antes darle un beso "de las buenas noches" a su amado; él se giró hacia la suya extasiado, por la maravillosa noche que acababa de pasar.

-así que por ESA me dejaste- escuchó la voz desde el otro extremo del pasillo y sintió como si toda la sangre se le fuera del cuerpo, no era como si esperara que jamás se enterara, pero por lo menos quería que no fuera de esa manera, no cuando Bella no había hablado con Jacob, no cuando su amor estaba escondido.

CONTINUARÁ…

bn, me llegó un mp avisando ke tenían este mismo fic en otro foro...

pero no es así... wenop, si está en otro foro, pero ha sido xke antes de aki ia lo había publikdo en el otro foro...

sip, la misma del otro foro soy io ^^ clarisse=clarisee .... jeje, soy poco creativa cn los pseudonimos :P

en fin, aclarado ese punto, dejo la misma gratitud a todas akellas ke se toman un minutin para dejarme su opinion en algun rr, para akellas ke me han agregado a sus favoritos y tmb gracias a todas las alertas... son tan lindas ^^

atte. clarisee


	6. La Verdad

**_Disclamer:_** los personajes no son míos, obviamente... sino de la grandiosa S. Meyer... la historia si es toda mía XD

**CAP. 6 – LA VERDAD.**

-¡rayos!- gritó Rosalie, esta vez, ahora era ella quien parecía estar concentrada en algún drama televisivo.

-¿qué ocurre amor?- le preguntó Emmett a su esposa.

-es que en esta realidad Tanya es realmente inoportuna- contestó acomodándose en el asiento.

-¡vaya!, creo que son los primeros que no logran permanecer callados… esto es frustrante- susurró irritada Ágata.

-lo siento- contestó un poco apenada mi cuñada.

-está bien… sigamos-

La visión continúo en el pasillo del hotel, Edward había clavado la mirada en Tanya, de cierta forma su rostro se mostraba enojado y, a la vez, apenado.

-no la llames así- susurró él.

-la llamo como yo quiero, para mí, sólo es ESA- la rubia se acercó hasta estar frente a él.

-deja esa actitud Tanya… creí que te habías ido esta tarde-

-eso era lo que tenía planeado… pero ahora sé, por qué tenías prisa en que me fuera, después de que terminaste conmigo, eres un… - suspiró- ella tiene novio, ¿lo sabes verdad?-

-por supuesto- hizo un mohín.

-¿y tú qué eres?, ¿el otro?- soltó una carcajada burlona.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Tanya- se giró, estaba por entrar en su habitación, cuando sintió como los delgados dedos de Tanya se aferraban a su brazo.

-espera-

-¿qué quieres Tanya?-

-apenas hace un mes me pediste que fuera tu esposa y acepte, ¿me explicas qué demonios pasó?-

-ya viste que pasó-

-¿fue por ella?- la joven hizo un movimiento desdeñoso con la mano.

-si- ¿qué más le podía decir?, se merecía por lo menos una respuesta sincera.

-nadie me deja así… ¿me oíste?- le susurró al oído.

Se volvió, aparentemente se iba a meter a su cuarto, y eso era lo que ella deseaba hacer; pero una "brillante" idea le cruzó por la cabeza antes de entrar y, prefirió seguir unos cuantos pasos más, hasta encontrarse con la puerta de una habitación.

-¿qué vas a hacer Tanya?- escuchó a su ex novio preguntarle desde la puerta de su cuarto.

-ya verás- soltó en un hilo de voz y tocó.

-¡no lo hagas!- por la mente de Edward, empezaron a transitar veinte mil formas en que lo que acababa de hacer su ex novia pudiera terminar, y una era más trágica que la otra –Tanya, no-

Volvió a tocar, está vez un chico moreno y alto abrió la puerta.

-hola, tú debes ser Jacob, ¿cierto?- una sonrisa centellante se instaló en el rostro de Tanya, si él no quería casarse con ella, por lo menos no dejaría que saliera bien librado de eso.

-sí, ¿por qué?- acaba de despertarlo una rubia que tocaba a su puerta, había estado esperando el momento apropiado para hablar con Bella, de algo muy importante, aunque no se atrevía; decidió mejor dormir e intentarlo al día siguiente; y ahora estaba ahí, de pie, en la madrugada frente a una desconocida.

-la chica que duerme en esa habitación es tu novia, ¿cierto?-

-sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?, y a todo esto ¿quién eres?- esta mujer lo veía de forma extraña, sonreía, él tenía la impresión de que le quería decir algo importante, pero tanta pregunta sin sentido lo aburría.

-es que… verás, ves a aquel chico que está en el pasillo… bueno creo que debe haber una confusión con respecto a tu novia- Edward no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo su ex novia, era como ver a una niña de 12 años vengándose, en lugar de la sofisticada e inteligente mujer que creyó conocer en Londres.

-¿de qué confusión estás hablando?-

-pues…- sonrió ampliamente –creo que Edward no sabía exactamente qué tipo de relación tenías con ella porque…- se calló, sintió la fría mano de su ex sujetándola del brazo.

-discúlpala Jacob, reñimos un poco y creo que… bueno que te ha molestado por nada, perdónanos- el agarre hizo que con su movimiento, también la rubia se girara de espaldas a Jacob.

-como sea- se metió en su cuarto.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- gritó ella mientras se soltaba.

-¿qué es lo que tú crees que hacías Tanya?- la poca consideración que podía llegar a tener se fue por el escusado, estuvo a punto de revelar todo, no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo la posibilidad de que él le rompiera la cara, lo merecía; pero estuvo a punto de exponer a Bella y eso no lo permitiría.

-estaba a punto de quitarle la venda de los ojos a ese sujeto, se lo merece- le susurró; para después regresar a la puerta de Jacob.

-¡estás loca!, deja de actuar como una niña caprichosa, ¿quieres?- sin quererlo, levantó de más la voz.

Jacob volvió a sacar la cabeza por la puerta, esa discusión, de alguna extraña manera, había llamado su atención, era como sí hablaran de algo indispensable para él, pero no estaba seguro de que.

-¡¿caprichosa?, pero si yo no soy la que se ENCAPRICHO- remarcó la palabra con ácido – con una tipa que acaba de conocer… y que además de todo, tiene NOVIO-

Auch, Jacob sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho, esa rubia acababa de insinuar que su novia le estaba poniendo los cuernos, a pesar de que sabía que no lo amaba con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía, saber que tal vez lo engañaba le dolía profundamente.

-no seas estúpida Tanya, Bella jamás será un capricho- el hecho de que ella tratara de hacer ver que lo sentía por Bella no era más que un ridículo capricho lo enfureció, había sido rápido, eso era cierto, pero estaba completamente alejado de ser un capricho.

-¿quién has dicho?- era Jacob, había salido de su cuarto al escuchar de viva voz el nombre de su querida Bella, había oído que ese tipo la quería y, eso, era algo que no permitiría.

-Jacob- susurró Edward, avergonzado y con ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra.

-así que… ¿tú estás saliendo con Bella a mis espaldas?- soltó en un hilo de voz, pero no por ello dejaba de ser amenazante.

-yo… eh- se le atoró en la garganta lo que iba a decir, no sabía lo que debía hacer ante esa situación.

-espera- lo detuvo Tanya, se puso entre ellos y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a Jacob – ¿no creen que falta alguien aquí?- la mirada de los tres se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto en el que dormía Bella.

-detén esto ya, Tanya- le rogó el ojiverde al oído.

-lo siento Edward, pero ya es tiempo de que esa entienda los alcances de las cosas que hace- se encaminó hasta la puerta y tocó; los dos hombres permanecieron clavados en el lugar en el que estaban, sin poder hacer nada.

-¿qué sucede Tanya?- la que salió fue Alice, quién tenía el cabello revuelto y los ojos adormilados.

-necesito que Isabella salga un momento- espetó la rubia.

-¿para q…- se quedó callada cuando reparó en quienes estaban parados en el pasillo -¿qué hiciste Tanya?-

-¿qué te importa Alice?... ¡quiero que salga esa tipa!- estaba a punto de ir por ella, de meterse en la habitación y jalarla de los cabellos de ser necesario.

-¡no la llames así!- la retuvo del brazo, era pequeña, pero vaya que era fuerte.

-¿tú también?- susurró, pero esta vez más molesta; no podía creer como era que Alice se pusiera del lado de la tipa esa, acababa de recibir la tercera bofetada del día.

-vamos, sal de aquí, vete a tu habitación y deja que todos nos vayamos a dormir- Alice logró sacarla de la habitación; pero para ese momento todo el piso se había alertado, todos los chicos ya tenían la cabeza fuera de sus cuartos, viendo que era lo que ocurría y Bella, estaba despierta recostada en la cama, temblando de miedo, no quería salir y encarar todo el embrollo que se había armado.

-Bella, me temo que vas a tener que salir y aclarar las cosas- su amiga le susurró al oído.

-no sé qué le voy a decir Alice- suspiró.

-todo saldrá bien-

---***---  
CONTINUARÁ…

bn, no sé si tarde demasiado... si es así, pido mil disculpas :P pero la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo para actualizar...xke la historia ia la tengo escrita como hasta el capi 15, o algo asi ^^' ... en fin, espero les siga gustando ...

muchas gracias x los rws (aunke son pokitos ^^), alertas y favoritos... aaah ke feliz me hacen XD

atte. clarisee


	7. Encarar

_**Disclamer:**_ los personajes no me perteneces, bueno, no todos :P ... son de la grandiosa S. Meyer... y obviamente, la historia es toda mía XD

* * *

CAP. 7 – ENCARAR

-Bella, ¿cómo crees qué me caería esa noticia a mí?- ese Jacob, yo no entendía cómo era posible que haya logrado hacer un embrollo de ese tamaño en otra realidad, eso era demasiado.

-yo…yo… no lo sé- susurré avergonzada, aunque a decir verdad, yo no había hecho nada, era la otra yo la que había armado ese alboroto.

-Bella cariño, no te preocupes por dar explicaciones innecesarias- fue Esme quien salió a mi defensa –esto sólo ocurrió en otra realidad, no aquí-

-Esme tiene razón, así que, ¿por qué no dejan esas preguntas tan incomodas de lado?- mi hija nos dirigió a todos una mirada reprendedora a cada uno después de hablar.

-bueno- Ágata soltó unas risitas -¿ya puedo continuar?, ¿o será necesario un receso?-

-¡no!, ¡eso sí que no!- Alice se levantó del asiento, se veía contrariada; pero nos asustó a todos -¡yo quiero ver cómo termina todo esto!-

Y el susto se fue al traste cuando notamos que se veía exactamente igual que una de esas mujeres obsesionadas con alguna telenovela, a la que se le trataba de cambiar el canal cuando lo veía, no pudimos evitar reír ante eso.

-ok, amiga… supongo que continuaré, pero necesito que se callen-

Todos asentimos y esperamos a que las imágenes otra vez nos invadieran.

Bella se levantó de la cama, tomó a su mejor amiga de la mano y caminó hasta el pasillo; conformé se acercaba lograba escuchar con mayor claridad la discusión que había afuera, eran los dos hombres que más quería en el mundo, estaban discutiendo, tembló de miedo.

-tranquila- Alice apretó la mano de Bella, en un gesto de solidaridad –estoy contigo, amiga-

Cuando al fin vio salir a su novia de su habitación se sintió estúpido, en su cabeza giraba la idea de que hubiera sido mejor detener a la rubia tonta, después de todo, él tenía que hablar con Bella sí, pero no de esto, aunque lo que había hecho Isabella era herir profundamente su ego.

Jasper y Emmett se unieron a el grupo, Jasper entendió perfectamente que era lo que ocurría en cuanto vio a Alice casi jalando a Bella fuera de su habitación; por otro lado, ni Rosalie ni Emmett tenían idea de porque se había formado todo ese alboroto.

Mientras que a Tanya casi se le salía un grito de alegría cuando vio a su rival de amores, a sus ojos esa mujer no era más que la simpleza andante, no le encontraba nada especial, se preguntaba cómo era que Edward la hubiera cambiado por esa, y además de todo, dos chicos estaban ahora viéndose de manera casi homicida por su causa.

-Bella- el frío, no, el gélido modo en que Jacob mencionó su nombre hizo que la muchacha se detuviera en seco, pero no podía verlo a los ojos, a nadie, ni hablar.

-a ver- dijo la rubia, mientras se precipitaba para tomar a Bella por el brazo; cosa que Alice impidió en cuanto se percató de las intenciones de Tanya.

-no la toques- siseó Alice, y Bella se sintió realmente protegida; aunque en realidad le parecía extraño sentirse así a causa de la pequeña Alice.

-como sea- ahora el siseo provenía de Tanya, ¿cómo era que todos estaban del lado de esa, cuando ella era la que mentía y engañaba? -¿por qué no nos haces el honor de explicarnos todo lo que pasa?-

Bella permaneció muda, sentía su corazón a ritmos irregulares, pero no de la forma en que lo hacía cuando estaba con Edward, esta vez era completamente desagradable, tenía miedo, mejor dicho, estaba horrorizada.

-Tanya, para ya con esto- la aterciopelada voz de Edward era una súplica.

-no, quiero que le diga a su novio que lo engaña contigo- después de esa confesión de labios de Tanya, todos los espectadores exhalaron de forma ruidosa, a causa de la sorpresa.

-Jacob, yo…- a Bella se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le impidió seguir hablando.

-no hables, esto debemos hablarlo nosotros solos- la tomó gentilmente del brazo, lo que sorprendió a todos, pues esperaban un arranque de furia o algo similar de él; por el contrario, Jacob encaminó a Bella hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta tras él y la hizo sentarse en uno de los sofás del lugar.

Afuera, Edward estaba por entrar en un colapso nervioso, no estaba seguro de que hacer; Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se encontraban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos sobre el asunto, había a quienes la idea de ver a Bella con Edward les parecía grandiosa y otros que hubieran preferido que todo ocurriera en otras circunstancias; Tanya estaba que echaba chispas, pues en su oscuro interior hubiera deseado ser testigo de esa discusión.

-Jacob yo- intentó explicarle la joven a su todavía novio.

-ssh- la calló el joven, se sentó a su lado y acunó la cabeza de la morena en su pecho, sabía que debía estar por desmoronarse –tranquila Bella-

-pero Jacob yo… yo, te debo una explicación-

-no me debes nada en realidad- le besó los cabellos, pero en un gesto más de amistad que de amor; lo cual la chica identificó al instante.

-¿qué ocurre, Jake?- se volteó para verlo a los ojos, esos ojos que hacía mucho tiempo la habían enamorado.

Él suspiro, se estaba devanando los sesos tratando de acomodar las palabras, de encontrar la mejor manera de explicarle lo que ocurría, de confesarle todo lo que había cambiado.

-Bells, vine aquí porque necesitaba hablar contigo-

-no te entiendo-

Volvió a suspirar, era más difícil de lo que pensaba, aún cuando lo que había dicho la rubia fuera cierto.

-Bella, siempre supe que no me amabas del mismo modo en que yo lo hacía- sonrió amargamente, recordándose a sí mismo tratando de convencerla de salir con él –y siempre supe que encontrarías a alguien a quien realmente lograras entregártele por completo; además… yo, bueno… creo que no eres la única que debe pedir disculpas-

En su cerebro, la chica logró entender, y hasta ponerse feliz al saber que Jacob la entendía; pero no lograba descifrar lo último que había dicho, ¿a qué se refería con eso de "no ser la única que debía pedir disculpas"?

-Jake, sinceramente no te estoy entendiendo nada-

-Bella, quiero que entiendas que no fue algo que yo haya planeado, ni siquiera sabía que podía pasar- las palabras salían muy deprisa de boca de Jacob, por lo que Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por entender todo lo que él decía.

-le estás dando muchas vueltas, Jacob- lo reprendió al notar que, en realidad, no le estaba diciendo nada.

-lo sé- tomó aire –Bella, antes que todo eres mi mejor amiga, y… quiero que seas feliz, si es con ese tal Edward, sé feliz con él; porque yo, bueno, no quería que esto fuese así, pero… conocí a alguien-  
Bella parpadeó sorprendida cuando logro encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba diciendo Jacob, de algún modo, se sintió totalmente extraña, entre herida, pues la había reemplazado, aún antes de terminar con él; pero feliz, pues él tenía razón, nunca lo había amado lo suficiente como para merecerlo, sin embargo era su mejor amigo, y deseaba su felicidad, con quien fuese que la tuviera.

-¿de verdad?- susurró la joven.

-sí, bueno, más bien, la reencontré… ¿recuerdas a Leah?-

-  
CONTINUARÁ

* * *

_bn, he vuelto, después de bastante tiempo... pero ia saben ke la escuela no deja para mucho más ^^_

_en fin, dejo miles de gracias a tods aquells ke leen la historia, dejan un rw, me añaden a favoritos o alertas... wiii me ponen muy feliz..._

_aunke los rws sean pokitos, los aprecio un montón XD_

_lean mi otra historia "Corazón Esmerilado", creo ke les gustará... y, wenop, tal vez me atreva a publikr una más... no lo sé, todo depende del tiempo ke tenga y si las historias ke toy publikndo funcionen bn..._

_so... creo ke es todo... espero les haya gustado el capi, me enkntaría ke me dejarán su opinión al respecto... además, en el otro foro el fic está x terminar, ia ke las preguntas se agotaron (de cierto modo); pero si ustedes tienen alguna preguntilla ke les gustaría ke respondiera x medio del fic... jeje... diganlo y ia veré si puedo hacerlo (io creo ke si) XD_

_besos..._

_Clarisee_


	8. Perfecto

_**Disclamer**_: los personajes no me pertenecen... son de la genialosa S. Meyer... la historia si es toooda mía XD

* * *

CAP. 8 – PERFECTO

-¡Oh, por dios!- gritó Nessie desde su asiento, sacándonos a todos de las imágenes.

-no lo puedo creer- susurró Ágata, aparentemente agotada ya, con las interrupciones, dejó caer su cabeza en una de sus manos, apoyada en la mesa.

-Ness, tranquila, amor- Jacob trató de calmarla, acariciando sus manos.

-¿tranquila?, pero, pero… ¿por qué con ella?- mi hija estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso.

-Ness, cálmate, yo… no sé, tal vez estaba loco en esa realidad- acarició el rostro de Nessie –supongo que de no estar tú, bueno… tú no eres nada normal amor, si tu padre no era un vampiro, es obvio que tú…-

-que yo no existiría- finalizó ella, suspiró y escondió el rostro en el pecho de Jake.

-por eso agradezco vivir en un mundo tan loco, así te tengo a mi lado- Jacob la acunó en sus brazos y acariciaba dulcemente sus cabellos.

Lo siguiente en escucharse fue el suspiro de Ágata.

-¿puedo continuar ya?, ¿o, hay alguna otra queja o comentario?-

Todos permanecimos callados.

-bien, continuemos.

^^o^^o^^

-¡¿Leah?- las cejas de Bella se juntaron justo en el centro -¡pero creí que la odiabas!-  
Jacob soltó una carcajada, recordando todas las veces en que había dicho eso.

-lo sé, Bells- se rascó la cabeza, intentando encontrar una forma simple de explicarle como había ocurrido todo –verás, hace una semana ella llegó al taller, quería que le ayudara a restaurar una belleza de auto… el punto es, que hablamos mucho durante este tiempo, la traté más- sonrió –no sé, tenemos mucho en común, es… especial, aún no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella, pero es obvio que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que te lo esté diciendo; además, sé que tu no serás para mí, quiero darme esta oportunidad-

Bella asintió, estaba demasiado confundida como para que alguna palabra logrará salir de sus labios.

-supe que sentías algo por él, fue… casi un instinto, cuando lo vi la primera vez en la escuela, simplemente me dieron ganas de partirle la cara… era cómo si desde ese momento me hubiera percatado de que ya le pertenecías; además… el modo en que se veían –suspiró –demonios Bella, jamás me viste de esa forma… era cómo si un enorme imán los hubiese estado llamando-

-Jacob yo…- intentó decir otra vez; pero nuevamente él la calló.

-no quiero que me expliques nada… no ahora, ya sé que te he venido a decir que quiero iniciar algo con Leah, pero eso no significa que te haya dejado de querer- acarició los cabellos chocolate de su, ¿novia?, ¿qué se supone que eran justo en ese instante? –no puedo soportar aún el saber que le amas más de lo que nunca podrías haber llegado a amarme-

-lamento de verás que esto haya sido de este modo- confesó al fin Bella –de verdad te quiero Jake-

-lo sé, por eso no me estás asesinando justo en este momento por terminar contigo para salir con otra- bromeó; aunque dentro de él, había tenido la esperanza de que le pidiera que se quedara con ella, y él, lo haría con gusto.

Aquello que había empezado a sentir por Leah Clearwater lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido; nunca se imaginó que reencontrarla en su taller después de todo ese tiempo diera paso a algo así, en su mente jamás había concebido otra idea que no fuera la de la mujer arrogante, amargada y abandonada, pues Sam Uley había tenido mucho que ver en cómo se comportaba ella.

Simplemente había pasado, así cómo cuando de pura suerte te encuentras un billete de cincuenta tirado; ese día, tras varias horas de estar platicando con ella, sorprendentemente podía ser una chica agradable, sencillamente se habían dejado llevar, ¡vamos!, que no era difícil decir que sí… aquellos ojos oscuros, casi salvajes, esos labios rojizos que tantos labios podían haber besado, expertos y deseables; aquel cabello oscuro cayéndole como satín y bueno, él sabía que ella era mayor, eso le daba puntos extra; todo eso, combinado con las tres cervezas que había bebido, con la música de fondo que le pedía ser libre y dejarse llevar, con su sonrisa y su piel cobriza… inevitablemente se dejó ir.

Esa tarde la había besado, cómo nunca había besado a nadie; porque Bella era más dulce, más frágil y Leah era salvaje, era fuerza y libertad… sin reservas. Porque aquel beso había sido libertad, sus labios habían danzado más allá de lo permitido, sus lenguas habían degustado no sólo sus labios y boca, habían recorrido sus cuellos y hombros; porque cada beso daba paso a una caricia, porque sintió su sangre hervir y su corazón acelerarse hasta la taquicardia cuando sintió la piel de su vientre bajo sus manos y sintió su tacto en su torso, bajo la franela negra.

Él sabía que había llegado a amar a Isabella Swan, pero también sabía que la mirada llena de amor que tenía en ese momento esa hermosa mujer, no era producto del amor que él le podía brindar, era obvio que ella se había enamorado tan profundo de ese Cullen que él ya no podía luchar, ni lo haría; porque así como sabía que Bella ya no era suya, sabía que había alguien que esperaba por él, con labios salvajes y un montón de libertad para brindarle.

-bueno, supongo que… oficialmente somos ex´s- bromeó Bella, tratando de aligerar el extraño ambiente que los había inundado los últimos segundos de silencio.

-eso parece Bells; ahora, creó que tienes algo que arreglar con esa rubia fastidiosa que está allá afuera- besó fraternalmente su frente; como símbolo de que la dejaría ir, entregándole a ese fulano Cullen lo que más había querido.

La joven se levantó; si bien, Jacob era lo que más le preocupaba; no encontraba la forma correcta de enfrentarse a Tanya, tal vez ella era odiosa a ojos de Bella y casi todos los demás; pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba en todo su derecho de tirarse a patalear en el piso, si eso era lo que deseaba, porque ella había cometido la locura de enamorarse de un hombre comprometido, se lo había quitado y sentía que merecía todo lo que la rubia quisiera hacerle.

-siempre vamos a ser amigos, ¿cierto?- susurró ella, antes de abrir la puerta y girándose para encararlo.

-por supuesto- contestó él y pudo ver la honestidad de sus palabras plasmada en sus ojos; suspiró feliz, por lo menos lo tendría después de todo aquello, a su mejor amigo.

-gracias-

-suerte- lo escuchó decir antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Afuera, la esperaban la rubia, Alice y Edward; bueno, pensó ella, por lo menos sólo tendría que enfrentarse a Tanya sin mirones.

Alice se acercó a la morena y la acogió entre sus brazos, mientras Tanya se sentía entre asqueada y celosa, por la forma en que la pequeña Cullen trataba a esa tal Isabella; porque a ella jamás le había tratado de esa forma.

-¿cómo ha salido todo?- preguntó Alice, con voz más alta de la necesaria, para asegurar que Tanya las escuchara.

-bien, todo ha salido perfecto con él- respondió Bella a media voz.

La sonrisa de la pequeña se acrecentó, ella ya tenía el presentimiento de que Jacob Black era un buen chico y haría lo correcto; se giró para ver a Edward y con un movimiento de cabeza lo hizo que llegara a su lado.

-listo hermano, ya es toda tuya- volvió a decir, más alto de lo necesario.

Tanya pareció arder en cólera, cuando vio a Edward estrechar en sus brazos, protectoramente a la chica.

-los odio a ambos- susurró, antes de salir disparada hacia su habitación, para salir varios minutos después con maletas y todo; aunque Edward, Bella y Alice no lograron verla salir con lágrimas de odio y tristeza, rodando por sus mejillas, ellos ya se habían metido en una de las habitaciones, listos para hablar de lo que Jacob le había dicho a Bella.

La chica de ojos marrones les contó lo que Jacob le había dicho, les platicó como era que se había resuelto el asunto y el deseo sincero que tenía de que esa Leah, fuera a quien él esperaba y lo amara como ella nunca pudo hacerlo.

Después de satisfacer su curiosidad, Alice salió al restaurante del hotel a beber algo de café, como pretexto para darle privacidad a su hermano y a su cuñada.

-¿todo bien?- cuestionó él, aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos.

-sí, ahora todo está perfecto-

Los labios del ojiverde se posesionaron de los delgados labios de Bella, perdiéndose ambos en caricias cálidas y besos llenos de fuego y amor.

^^o^^o^^

-después de eso… veo una boda- anunció Ágata, trayéndonos de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿ves, Edward?... te dije que las cosas siempre te conducían a ella- dijo Alice con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-me gustó el final- me susurró mi amado esposo; sonreí, a mí también me había gustado.

-ahora… se supone que le prometí a Alice contestar todas sus preguntas; así que… ¿quién es el siguiente?-recorriéndonos a todos con la mirada.

-¿por qué no la hace Nessie ahora?- preguntó Rosalie.

-bien- susurró Ágata.

-Renesmee Carlie, ¿cuál es tú pregunta?- vi como mi pequeña se encogía en su silla, sabía que se debía sentir cohibida ante los ojos de todos posados en ella.

Suspiró.

-bueno, es una pregunta que se me ocurrió hace poco- tomó aire -¿y si Jacob no hubiera imprimado de mí?-

Esta vez las imágenes nos llevaron a los bosques de Forks, verde y blanco, nubes y bosque; era hermoso, por cada recuerdo que me trasmitía aquel lugar.

^^o^^o^^

Jacob Black miraba como, aquella que hace no mucho era una niña, ahora estaba recostada en el sofá, escuchando música, con una de sus brazos sobre sus ojos y el otro en el vientre; aún no lograba asimilar cómo era que aquella chica de frágil apariencia había sido la que había provocado tanto caos.

Primero, cuando creyó que Bella, el amor de su vida, había muerto por su culpa estuvo a poco de lanzarse y asesinarla; pero el pulso frenético que indicaba el inicio de la transformación lo había terminado por frenar de su acto. Después, cuando los chicos de la manada llegaron para entablar los nuevos dictámenes del tratado, salió bien librada de nuevo, ganándoselos a todos, podía ser una niña encantadora. Luego, cuando se supo de su existencia en Italia y llegaron los chupasangres, estuvieron a punto de matarla y, otra vez, cómo si un enorme ángel cuidara de ella, volvió a salir viva de esa.

Definitivamente la muerte se había ensañado con ella, de muchas maneras.

-¿Jake?- susurró la chica, haciéndolo regresar a la realidad.

-¿qué pasa Carlie?- ella se levantó, dejando ver la figura, alejada de la verdadera edad que tenía, de una mujer, hecha y derecha.

-¿vas a salir con Lissa también hoy?- sus ojos chocolates, que eran exactamente iguales a los que extrañaba ver en Bella, se posaron sobre él, causándole un extraño espasmo en el pecho.

-no lo sé, ¿qué tienes en mente?- la chica se dirigió a la puerta francesa y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, lo dudó, sólo un segundo, para luego salir disparado tras ella.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

ok, ok... kizá me demoré y pido disculpas... ia saben: la uni y contra eso no puedo pelear ¬¬ aunke kisiera...

en fin, no sé si ia había mencionado ke este fic está constituido x varios mini fics.. sino, lamento no haberlo hecho...

espero disfruten ^^

atte.

clarisee


	9. Juega Conmigo

_**Disclamer:**_ ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es de la genialosa S. Meyer... obviamente. Sólo la historia es mía XD

* * *

_**CAP. 9 – JUEGA CONMIGO.**_

_**.o.**_

_**.o.**_

_**.o.**_

-Jacob, ¿quién es Lissa?- preguntó mi hija, con el ceño fruncido.

-no lo sé Nessie- dijo Jake encogiéndome de hombros.

-Nessie, si él no imprimó de ti, probablemente tuvo alguna novia- trató de calmar las cosas Esme.

-sí ya sé, pero… no me gusta verlo con otras- susurró.

Ágata suspiró.

-la próxima vez recordaré dejar un buzón de quejas o algo similar-

Nessie se sonrojó y se disculpó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Las imágenes volvieron a danzar en nuestra mente, Forks, el bosque de Forks se extendía frente a nuestros ojos.

.o.

.o.

.o.

La risa que escuchaba salir de los labios de la chica, lo hipnotizaba; le recordaba mucho a la risa de Bella, pero también podía notar la enorme diferencia que había entre ambas, la de la joven que corría frente a él, era casi angelical, estaba seguro de no haber escuchado nada igual.

-¡vamos Black!, ¡te ganaré de nuevo!- gritó ella, emocionada.

El quileute aceleró más el paso para alcanzarla, sin pensarlo, se arrojó sobre ella; ambos cayeron al piso, rodando varias veces antes de detenerse, las risas salían de sus pechos, hasta que sus estómagos dolieron; los labios rosados de la medio vampiro, habían quedado muy cerca, pues él había quedado prácticamente sobre ella, podía percibir lo suaves que eran, tentadoramente su aliento chocaba contra su rostro; a pesar de ser mitad chupasangre, él tenía que admitir, que lejos de causarle repugnancia, el aroma de esa chica era delicioso.

Sus ojos chocolate sondearon cada detalle del rostro del lobo encima de ella, podía oler su aroma, como de madera y agua salada, fascinante y atrayente; llevada por un instinto, rozó con la yema de los dedos su mejilla, tersa como creía y suspiró.

-no lo hagas- pidió él, apartándose de la chica.

-lo siento, no lo pude evitar- susurró avergonzada y sintiendo como la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro.

-lo sé, pero deberías poder hacerlo, no me gusta que me toques de ese modo- musitó Jacob, recordando la última vez que había pasado algo semejante, Carlie no había logrado detenerse y terminó rechazando el beso que ella quería darle.

-lo sé y lo lamento, de verdad- ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar entre los árboles.

Se sentía avergonzada, no entendía porque lo hacía, eran simplemente impulsos que no podía frenar cuando él estaba cerca, era como evitar que un niño deseara probar la paleta que se le estaba poniendo delante, simplemente irresistible.

Se dejó caer en una roca cerca al río y vio su reflejo, por algún motivo, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, aparentemente había estado a punto de llorar ante la vergüenza.

-lamento habértelo dicho de ese modo- ella suspiró al reconocer la voz, era Jacob.

-no importa Black- frunció el ceño –la verdad es que ya lo sabía, así que evítate este mal trago y déjame sola-

Por algún motivo, él no quiso obedecerla, la veía triste y lastimada, y aunque probablemente lo más prudente era dejarla en paz, simplemente no pudo hacerlo; además, ¿Cuándo Jacob Black había obedecido a una sanguijuela?

-¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué haces este tipo de cosas?- preguntó, sentándose a su lado en la gran piedra.

Ella lo vio en el reflejo, pues la pena le impedía verlo a los ojos.

-no sé- era la verdad, ella sólo sabía que se dejaba llevar por algo, pero nunca alcanzaba a ver que era.

-me estás mintiendo- trató de adivinar él, pero erró.

-no te estoy mintiendo, Black… lo único que sé es que no puedo evitarlo, punto- se levantó, lista para marcharse; pero la enorme manaza del quileute la retuvo –suéltame-

-no- sonrió –quiero ver si realmente no puedes detenerte-

En realidad, Jacob no estaba pensando claramente, sólo tenía ojos y mente para la figura frente a él, había olvidado su cita con esa chica que había visto un par de veces; lo único que su cerebro procesaba era la idea de sentir sus manos frías en su piel ardiente.

-¿quieres soltarme?- demandó ella nuevamente.

-no- la jaló hacia él, haciendo que ésta cayera sentada en sus piernas –quiero ver… cómo te dejas llevar-

-Jacob, déjame ir- repitió, pero está vez sólo fue un susurro, pues nuevamente estaba demasiado cerca de él.

-juguemos Carlie- ahora fue Jacob quien acariciaba las mejillas sonrojadas de Nessie –juguemos a ser libres, déjate llevar-

¡Por Dios! que no sabía porque rayos estaba diciendo y haciendo todo eso, como él mismo había dicho, sencillamente se estaba dejando llevar, y podía ver como ella estaba cediendo.

-no- susurró, aunque bien se podía confundir con un pequeño gemido.

Jacob, más inconsciente que cuerdo, tomó los bucles castaños de la muchacha entre sus dedos acercando su rostro al suyo, hasta sentir sus fríos labios en las suyos; después de eso, fue fácil dejarse llevar, era puro instinto para ambos, recorrer aquellos labios, acariciar aquella piel, enredar los dedos en esos cabellos, era como sentirse en casa, fácil e irremediablemente cómodo.

-Jacob- dijo ella entre sus labios –deja de jugar-

Él se separó de ella, Renesmee se levantó y salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar; entre asustada y feliz, pues ese había sido su primer beso, con un hombre realmente atractivo, pero no le gustaba nada el hecho de que fuera Black precisamente el que lo había hecho, y aunque no lo admitiera jamás, estaba dolida, porque él había dicho que era un juego, nada más.

Cuando llegó a su casa, por fortuna estaba deshabitada, no había llegado nadie, lo que le daría tiempo suficiente para acomodar sus pensamientos y ahorrarse el sermón de su padre y su tía Rose, y para calmar su pecho, que latía frenéticamente por el beso de alguien que no lo merecía.

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, se levantó del sofá en el que se había tumbado y abrió después de dos timbrazos más; suspiró al encontrar a quien tocaba la puerta.

-hola, estoy buscando a Jake, lo fui a buscar a su casa; pero me dijeron que había venido para acá- dijo una chica rubia con algunas pecas en la cara y con ojos azules.

-hola…-hizo una mueca al no recordar el nombre.

-Alison- contestó la chica.

-Alison, no sé donde está Jacob- contestó; arrugó la frente, ¿con cuantas chicas estaba saliendo Black en estos días?

-bueno, ¿podrías decirle que vine a buscarlo, por favor?- Nessie asintió, mortificada, pues apenas ayer le había tenido que dar el recado de Lissa y hace tres días el de Jennifer y el sábado el de "Cassy".

-claro, yo le aviso que lo buscas…- olvidó el nombre otra vez, ¿pero de que servía aprendérselo?, probablemente en menos de una semana ya no fuera… ella, sería cualquier otra con nombre de algún miembro del "club amigas de Barbie"… ¡Barbie!, Bárbara fue la de la semana pasada.

-Alison- volvió a repetir.

-Alison- sonrió, probablemente esa pobre chica se creía importante en la vida de Black, que ridiculez, NADIE era importante para Jacob Black.

-bueno, gracias y adiós Carlie- se despidió la chica y se subió en su chevy azul.

¡Qué pena!, Al… ¿Alicia?, ¿Alina?, ¿Ámbar?... bueno, la chica recordaba su nombre, el de ella, la que siempre le contesta el teléfono y le abre la puerta y ella, bueno, simplemente no podía hacerlo, eran demasiadas para llevar registro de los nombres. Cerró la puerta al verla perderse entre los árboles del camino.

Sintió el aliento abrasador de Jacob, caer en su oreja, haciéndola estremecer.

-¿no te gustó el juego Carlie?- susurró.

No le dio tiempo de hacer nada, porque los labios de Jacob eran irresistibles y porque él era bastantes veces más grande, así que la aprisionó entre la puerta y su cuerpo, y fusionó sus labios en un beso, de esos en los que lo profundizas tanto, que no puedes evitar jadear en busca del aire vital, o de estrechar más su cuerpo al tuyo, para sentirlo más cerca; porque él era así, ¡maldito Jacob Black!, ¡con sus malditos labios perfectos!

Terminaron el beso, porque ya no había aire en sus pulmones y simplemente era respirar o morir, y no se vería muy lindo en los periódicos el titular de:"mueren jóvenes por beso", eso quitaría el encanto y lo haría más dramático de lo que fue.

-¿quieres seguir jugando?- ella tenía su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el ritmo acelerado de su corazón y sus pulmones agitados –juega conmigo, Carlie-

Asintió, no sabía la razón que la llevaba a hacerlo, sólo sabía que quería hacerlo de nuevo; tampoco se sentía especial por estar con él en esos momento, ya que probablemente dentro de unas horas, olvidaría el juego y se iría con Zoey, o Linda, o esa chica agradable que se acababa de ir; pero quería seguir en sus brazos, por lo menos por ese instante.

* * *

si, lo sé... tardé.

mil perdones x eso, de verdad ñ.ñ

atte.

clarisee


End file.
